Known in the art is an internal combustion engine provided with a fuel reformer for generating reformed gas containing hydrogen. The reformed gas containing hydrogen generated at the fuel reformer is fed to an NOx purification catalyst arranged in an engine exhaust passage at the time of engine startup to thereby raise the NOx removal rate of the NOx purification catalyst (see for example Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-270664A).